


Pure Dawn

by sulkyfuckingcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, but on christmas, it's like smut, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulkyfuckingcat/pseuds/sulkyfuckingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a late evening on Christmas eve. Mikasa thought it would be like any other night: close the coffee-shop, watch TV and go to bed. What happens when a regular customer decides to stay a bit longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Dawn

She didn't how long she had been working on auto-pilot. Not the aroma of the drinks she made, the few innocent jokes of her coworker, Armin, nor the sound of the coffee maker could have pulled her from her state of daze. She briefly wondered how she took all customers orders without failing anything. Mikasa figured it must have been due to the nature of the coffee-shop in which she worked part time, owned by her adoptive parents. It was a low-key yet cozy escape for a few college students or individuals seeking quiet or inspiration. Whether new customers or regulars, there was always a family vibe in the small place with a comfortable silence joined by the humming of slow music from the speakers. 

It was no surprise then when she noted no shift in the dynamic of the clientele on Christmas eve. A few new faces but nothing she couldn't manage.

Mikasa still thanked her unconsciousness for being reliable. 

One thing, however, did urge her to wake up from her stance. She discreetly looked up, her tired eyes fixed on him while her hands placed the cappuccino on the counter towards a customer. 

The target of her stare looked cold and in need of a hot drink. He had flakes of snow stuck to his black undercut. Some of them had also fallen on the thick woolly scarf around his neck which also hid the lower part of his face. 

A tall blonde friend of his once called him Levi. He seemed surprised as to find him in a dimly lit coffee-shop yet still chatted the hours away with him.  
She never said his name. Not even when she was alone. She imagined herself saying it, whispering it, calling it casually just like when you call a person you've known your entire life. The sound of his name, however, had never left a small cell in her mind. 

She thought about Levi a lot. It was a frightening feeling. At first, she admired his delicate features, the color of his eyes, the broad shoulders and thick calves, the veins running along his strong forearms. She knew there was more to it than fascination when his face and voice refused to stay where she worked, clung to her as memories as she went home and sometimes, in her dreams. 

His eyes landed on her just as she turned to start an espresso. 

She congratulated herself on her expressionless face. Years of practice made it a second nature. 

He walked towards his usual table, the one on the far left, by the small window. Like a fortune teller, Mikasa predicted what he would do next. He would put his bag on the table, place his jacket and scarf on the chair facing him, retrieve a white notebook and while it booted, he would walk with his hands in his pockets towards the counter to order..

"One espresso please." A low voice, almost sinful spoke behind her. 

She turned towards him, trying not to meet his eyes as she put the already made drink, pushing it towards him without bothering to put cubes of sugar on the saucer. 

He looked slightly surprised as he eyed the demitasse, his blue gaze travelling slowly from the cup to her neck, to finally reach her eyes. Mikasa forced herself to maintain the stoic look on her face. To her surprise, the short man in front of her let out a small smile. It was brief, a bit like a grimace as if he wasn't used to smiling, but it was a smile nonetheless, one that made her skin heat and heart pound hard against her chest. 

He had been visiting a couple times a week for months. She had never seen him smile.

"Thank you." He whispered before paying for his drink and withdrawing to his seat. 

Mikasa heard a snicker by her side. Armin was standing there, chewing on a cookie. He had seen the scene unfold before him and was giving her a knowing smile. 

"Weren't you supposed to leave early?" Mikasa asked, hiding her blush behind her long bangs.

All customers were served, she tried to avoid her coworker by wiping the spotless counter. 

"I feel guilty leaving you on your own." Armin said as he stood by the laptop. 

"Oh yeah look at me, I can barely make it with all these lines of people." She said monotonously as she continued scrubbing around. 

Armin giggled before finishing his cookie. "Oh Mikasa, did you call your parents? Eren did."

"They called me. They're doing well, enjoying Turkey and all." Mikasa finally turned to face the shorter blonde. "Speaking of Eren, if you want to make it in time without him nagging at you you should really leave now." 

"Are you sure you don't want to spend Christmas with us? I know your place is closer but I can just give you a ride. And I promise Eren and I won't make you feel like a third wheel." His grin was infectious as she looked at his boyish face and sparkling eyes. Him and Eren really did suit each other. 

"Armin, I'll be fine. I have to wake up early to finish my sketches."

"But..." Armin wanted to argue but she cut him off by pushing him to the back.

"Alright, merry Christmas Armin, don't forget to take my gifts in the back and kiss Eren for me."

"Ok, thank you Mikasa." The boy's smile had a tinge of sadness. 

He knew she was used to being alone. It didn't bother her anymore, in fact, she always opted for situations where she had to make the least interactions with people. Armin knew not to press  
on the matter as being in the same place as the couple will make her feel shy and uneasy no matter how they tried to make her feel comfortable. It happened more than he liked to admit. 

Armin peeked from the door at the mysterious man sitting in the corner. He was a regular, always having the same drink and always eyeing Mikasa. The boy felt a bit frustrated, he knew there was something between his boyfriend's step-sister and the man but neither of them initiated the move. 

The boy sighed, feeling too tired from the long day of work. It took him some time to get changed and get his backpack ready. He made sure not to forget two rather large boxes, gifts from Mikasa. By the time he emerged back to where Mikasa was rearranging some cupcakes, most clients had left and it was even more quiet than usual. 

"Leaving!" Armin said as he adjusted his backpack. He threw a furtive look at the man with the undercut. He had been looking at her again. 

Armin was about to leave when he saw the last client -a bearded man- leave their shop. With one look at the two remaining people, he leaned his upper body towards Mikasa's laptop behind the counter, going through the playlist as she looked at him quizzically. 

Armin smiled mischievously as he found the right track. Mikasa's eyes widened slightly before shooting him daggers as Yaël Naïm's sultry voice sang a slow, calmer cover of the song Toxic.  
Mikasa felt dumbfounded as the younger blond leaned to kiss her cheek, wishing her a merry Christmas as he ran towards the door, turning the "Open" sign before leaving. She glared at the door, long after her friend had disappeared into the night. 

A low snicker, barely heard under the singer's soft voice interrupted the silence. Mikasa turned to look at the last man left in the coffee-shop. He tried -and failed- to hide his smile as he looked down to the keyboard before him. As the song progressed and the snow coated the streets outside, the air felt heavier inside. Mikasa thought that she wouldn't be surprised if there were steam on the windows, it was just too damn hot inside and she was sure it had to do with a certain client who had just finished his espresso and was heading her way. 

He gently placed the demitasse and saucer on the counter. Mikasa thanked him, turned her back to him to wash the small cup. The whole time she had a feeling of being watched. The music had long stopped and she still heard him breathing. Finishing the task, she turned to see him leaning casually on the counter, one arms propped on the other and his chin placed atop both. He looked comfortable. She felt absorbed in his blue orbs. 

"Can I help you close the shop?" He asked quietly. 

Mikasa had to take a couple seconds not to consider his offer but to make sure she heard him right. She was used to a couple words, nodded thank yous and hushed one espressos. His voice was candy to her ears. She simply nodded her agreement. 

 

 

The crowds have long disappeared from the festive night, only a few wandering souls were left on this Christmas eve. Levi had been very helpful, placing the chairs on the tables, checking the lights as she quickly swiped the floor and even assisted her as she rolled down the grille. 

Taking a deep breath, she turned to the man by her side. While she had a svelte body and long limbs, he in contrast stood shorter than her, muscles in the all right places with robust shoulders and thick arms, prominent even from under his jacket. Only the upper side of his face was peeking from his thick scarf. She could, however, discern his thin, straight nose as it ended in a dusted pink color. Probably from the cold, she thought. 

"Thank you for helping me." Mikasa said. It felt as though apart from a buzzing light somewhere, her voice was the only sound in the night. 

"It was fun so thank you Mikasa." 

She knew the look she gave him was full of questions. Partly due to the fact that he knew her name, and partly because the man stared right back at her without a change in his expression. 

Mikasa did however, see a faint blush creep up his face under the street light. 

"I always hear your friend calling you that. It's a beautiful name, hard to forget." Levi hand reached to scratch the back of his neck, trying not to make a big deal of this confession. 

"Oh..." Mikasa was lost at words. 

"I do have to admit that it sounds really nice when I say it out loud." Levi's eyes was the only thing she could see, those eyes which looked expressionless was now looking almost tenderly at her. 

"My name is Levi by the way." 

"Levi..." Mikasa repeated his name breathlessly. 

Oh how she longed for this moment. A name too sacred and intimate to even say in her dreams. Mikasa wished she could tug on his scarf, remove the rough looking fabric off of his face so that her lips could explore every inch and corner of his smooth looking lips. The blue eyes widening brought her back to reality. He was saying something.

"..I mean, fuck, I hope I'm not creeping you up."

"Oh no not at all. I...I actually enjoyed your company." Mikasa tried not to let regret slip in her tone. 

"Me too. Too bad you have to leave." Levi said as he fixed her with her eyes. His eyes blinked, as if waking up from a reverie, his feet started moving. "Maybe another time. I can walk you to your car." 

"It's fine, I only live five minutes away. I'm used to walking there." Mikasa shrugged.

"Oh.." Levi's eyes were cast down, a small frown twisting his thin eyebrows. "Well, then merry Christmas." 

She could see from his eyes that he was smiling. She could hear from his voice that it was strained. The polite kind of smile. She despised polite smiles. She watched him nod at her, turning away to leave. Mikasa felt a burn in her body. She knew what she was about to do and nothing would stop her. She didn't even had to think about it. Come to think of it, she should have done this months ago. 

"Levi!" 

The short man stopped and turned in a blink of an eye, as if he had been thinking of turning back. His eyes were wide as he looked at her. 

"Do you have plans tonight?" She said as she stopped in front of him.

"I have a tree but no presents." He said as he removed his tugged down on his scarf, revealing a pink lopsided smile. "Although I can't find anyone to decorate the tree with me."

"No one tall enough?" Mikasa chuckled before laughing at her own joke. 

"So fucking rude." Levi shot her an exaggerated offended look. 

She grinned wider with relief at his sense of humour. Her cheeks hurt, reminding her of how long it had been since she last grinned like this, genuinely. She saw him reach to her hands, placing them delicately like a fragile newborn between his own. He felt warm and strong. Not the soft skin she imagined but still pleasant. He didn't even flinch as he squeezed her icy fingers. 

Mikasa let out a shy smile as she saw her hands cups in his. 

He was warming her hands. 

No one had ever tried to warm her hands. 

He rubbed her hands with his, brought her hands up to his lips, blowing out hot air onto her fingers. She felt a pleasing feeling of warmth and she felt like life had started running into her hands again. 

A few minutes later, he placed her hands down before putting his in his pockets, watching her do the same. 

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." Mikasa bit her lip, turning her gaze to the vacant street. 

 

 

Levi was a good driver. He was chivalrous enough to open the passenger door for her and didn't turn on the music, choosing instead to ask her about her life, what she enjoyed and where she wanted to travel. She told him about art school, her family and her friends and he didn't laugh or shoot her a condescending look when she told him about wanting to be a tattoo artist. She agreed to show him sketched in the future and he told her he was working in the gaming industry, that he was happy with the last video game he launched with his team which was a horror themed game. Mikasa said she wanted to play it sometimes and the bright smile didn't leave his face even after turning his face to look at the road. 

Mikasa thought silently that he had beautiful small teeth. She liked them better than hers.

Levi drove them to the underground parking lot and Mikasa suddenly felt shy. She knew he wasn't expecting anything to happen but the reality of being somewhere new was something she tried to adjust to. This was after all what she wanted her life to be, a series of opportunities, of people she'd enjoy meeting. Even if it doesn't turn out perfectly she was still ready to take the risk if it meant getting to know Levi better. 

Mikasa was impressed by Levi's apartment. She was greeted by a clean kitchen looking over an open space where he had set a small dining table and a large living room. He took her coat, invited her to sit one one of the low couches and offered her a bottle of water while he changed. She admired the minimal design of his home, a large plush carpet covered most of the living room floor. Two tall shelves housed a number of books on various subjects. One of the shelves was propped against the wall while the second one was used to separate the living room from the dinning space. 

A tree, her height, was sitting in the middle, still not decorated just as he had said. Mikasa smiled as she looked at the window. The streets were vacant but homes were alive, lights pouring from them and once in a while she could hear roaring laughter. 

It was nice. 

Levi came back from his bedroom, changed in fitted jeans and a t-shirt which clung to his form. She tried to tear her gaze from his abs to focus on his question.

"Huh?" Mikasa asked, she could feel her ears getting warmer.

"I said do you want to help me cook? We can decorate the tree later." 

"Yeah sure," Mikasa stood up, her hands tucked in her pockets "can I remove my shirt, I'm feeling kinda hot." 

It wasn't until she saw Levi's eyes widening that she realized how wrong her request came out.

"I mean I'm wearing something.."

"Ah yeah..yeah.."

"And it's warm, you know hot and warm.."

"Yeah sure, make yourself home..Fuck." 

They both stood there quietly, he grinned first, and she followed with a chuckle. 

"Two minutes in your house and I already want to take my clothes off." Mikasa joked as she struggled with her top, adjusting the tank top underneath.

"It must be me, I usually have that effect on people." Levi smirked his eyes travelling her bare skin, some of which was covered in drawings and colors.

"I really like your tattoos Mikasa."

"Thanks." Mikasa saw as his hand move towards her before he stopped himself, putting it back by his side.

"Is that Koi fish?" Levi leaned on her forearm where colorful fishes were inked on her porcelain skin.

"Yup, I like them so I got them." 

 

 

After rummaging through the kitchen and going through the pantry and the fridge, the two decided to cook coq au vin. Rather Levi did. Mikasa admitted that apart from drinks and cakes, she was a helpless cook who usually relied on takeout food for survival. Levi told her he'd spent his early years in France and came to see cooking as an art.  
He enjoyed cooking, not only making a mixture of ingredient taste good but look good as well. When they weren't joking around, they basked in a comfortable silence and both of them felt as if they'd known each other for years.  
Levi couldn't remember when was the last time he felt this relaxed around a person. He tried not to stare so much but it was hard not to be distracted by her most simple gesture when she made reaching for a spoon an elegant act. 

He did feel satisfaction whenever he's caught her eyes lingering seconds too long on him. He smiled to himself in amusement as he remembered her face flushing furiously when he caught her staring at his bottom before giving her a playful wink. 

The gentle brushes which were accidental turned more frequent as time passed. Levi even noted that she stood too close to him as she watched him dexterously fry the ingredients. She didn't move away when their hips touched. He heard himself inhale, worried that he might have been too bold he turned to see her. The look she gave him made all the blood in his body run south.

Gone was the playful look on her face as she looked at him through her heavy lashed, her chin propped on her shoulder as her eyes shamelessly traveled his body.  
Mikasa saw his Adam apple bob up and back as the distance between them started shrinking. Mikasa slowly tilted her head, ready for the kiss to come when she heard him mutter a curse. 

Levi had almost burned the food. She laughed as he groaned, putting away the mix while moving to prepare the chicken and cognac. 

By the time they were done with most of the preparation and waiting for the chicken to cook, they were both short of breath, and it wasn't from the cooking... She had held her hair in a high bun and he could see sweet beads racing down her spine. He needed a distraction. 

"You wanna decorate the tree." He asked in her ear as he put his hands on her shoulder. 

Mikasa turned to look at him, a bright smile adorning her already beautiful face. 

"Yes."

They shug on cold beers as they placed colorful bulbs and other ornaments on the tree, Levi confessed that his friend, Erwin offered him the tree since he told him he won't be able to show up at the company Christmas Eve event.

"I like my team but everyone gets so loud, drunk and obnoxious. It's fucking draining." Levi said as he hooked an angel, "another freaky friend of mine, her name's Hanji sent me the ornaments since that blonde idiot forgot about them."

"What were you gonna use?" Mikasa had been focusing on the same bulb for five minutes. 

"I don't know," Levi shrugged "What do you use when there are no ornaments?"

"Rings? Forks? Puppies..." Mikasa chuckled at the thought.

"Panties." Levi said with a serious face.

"Short people." Mikasa didn't even look up as she said it. She could feel his glare. 

He shoved his knee against hers, shaking his head at her laugh. 

"Hey Jolly Green Giant, why don't you help with the fucking star." Levi smiled as he offered her a hand.

 

 

It all started with online scary stories. Mikasa swore they were true while Levi called them ridiculous. They had finished eating the mouthwatering dish. Levi had served them red wine and would have fully enjoyed the meal if it wasn't for the torture that was Mikasa's appreciative whispers and moans.  
Levi had to excuse himself to the bathroom and physically slap his face to chase away inappropriate thoughts. Mainly questions about how vocal Mikasa would be with him on top of her. 

After doing the dishes, they sat yet again on the floor, feeling bored with everything on TV, they decided to read online scary stories written by equally bored people. The first ones were short and rather absurd, they laughed at them while emitting unimpressed noises and drinking red wine. The deeper they got into the website, the more somber they felt. 

They tried to laugh it off, awkwardly making fun of who got scared the most but their screams were equally loud as Mikasa's phone rang. 

Mikasa and Levi's laughs echoed through the apartment as they realized they've been holding each other for dear life over a fruit named phone. It was her step-brother and his boyfriend, wishing her yet again a merry Christmas. She cursed at Armin when she could literally hear him smiling after she told him the person who she was spending Christmas eve with. 

She hung up, still smiling at her phone. Mikasa turned to see Levi, staring at her with a tender look, the city basking in night lights behind him. 

This was where she wanted to be. 

"Alright how about we watch a horror movie and every time anyone screams the person has to take a drink." 

Mikasa and Levi were still arguing who got scared the most. At this point, they knew none of them sounded like an adult and they couldn't care less. 

"What about a gasp." Levi asked with a grave face.

"What?"

"Can we gasp?"

"No you can't gasp."

"But you said scream not gasp."

"Alright, fuck, fine, any sound of fear is not allowed and you have to take a drink." 

"I guess this will be enough then" Levi peeked at her from behind the fridge with a big bottle of red wine.

It wasn't enough. 

Levi told her that at some point in his life, he had grown desensitized against horror movies. Mikasa assured him that as long as he hadn't seen Asian horror movies he didn't experience true fear. 

She was right. 

They chose to watch one which neither of them watched and the bottle of wine was emptied halfway through the movie. By the end of it, they were sober from fear. Mikasa didn't even care that she was clutching onto his t-shirt since by the time the credits were rolling, his arms had circled her upper body, bringing her even closer to him than she was. 

Levi looked down at her face to find that she had been staring at him. He wanted to kiss her plump lips, he knew that she knew. Her expecting eyes, her slightly parted lips, the drumming of her heartbeat against his chest. All he had to do was to close the distance, he could already smell the grape fragrance in her breath..

The loud doorbell broke the silence.

Mikasa didn't even flinch. He was too lost in her, it took him a moment and a sudden ring of the doorbell to turn toward the door in confusion. 

"Who the fuck?" He muttered under his breath.

Levi stood up, rubbing his eyes as he made his way towards the door, adjusting his jeans. He opened the door and was greeted with the familiar face of the cheery redhead upstairs. 

"Merry Christmas!" A pearly white smile greeted him.

It was hard to move from the atmosphere with Mikasa charged with carnal desires to plastered smiles and niceties. No pun intended. 

"Petra..." 

Levi was still dazed and Petra knew something was unusual. She knew it because the brunette did not have his usual frown on his face. 

"Um, I know you said you couldn't make it to the party upstairs but we had a spare bottle of champagne and uh, I also made these cookies, so um yeah..." Petra finished her sentence with a sweet smile, shifting on her feet. 

She moved to hand him the small basket and bottle when something caught her eye. A deep blush spread from her neck to her freckled face as she noted the bulge in his pants. She sucked in a deep breath, looking for words to fill the blank. 

"Thanks," Levi tried to keep his cool while using his filled hands to hide his arousal "I appreciate the thought. Enjoy your party." 

"Levi," Petra said as she bit her lower bottom, she had scarcely called him by his name and it always had the same effect on her "If you need anything, you can always come to me." 

Levi blinked at her a couple times before nodding slowly. "Thanks." 

Petra gave him another one of her angelic smile yet just as he was bidding her a good night, she noted a person peeking at the door while leaning on the dinning table. The pretty redhead had just enough time to see that the said person was taller than both Levi and her, had tattoos across their arm and a smirk on their face and that the person was in fact a girl. A very attractive one. 

Petra took a deep breath, closing her eyes, not wanting to be faced with the closed wooden door in front of her. Looking at the empty hallway, she chose to take the stairs to go back to her friends upstairs. 

 

 

"I didn't know you were such a womanizer." Mikasa joked as she saw Levi placing the cookies and champagne on the dining table. 

"What can I say, I make them fall harder than a fat kid after a 1K." Levi's sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

"She seemed scared though," Mikasa pointed at the tent in his pants "Perv.."

Mikasa's laugh died as she saw Levi sneaking towards her. He leaned a hand on her left, the other on her right, caging her in his arms as he stood too close to her. It was getting harder to breath, she was aware of every breath she took and every breath he exhaled. He smelled delicious and found herself leaning again into him. Levi put his front against hers, enjoying her, her smell, her presence, her smile, her look of desire. 

He enjoyed being with her. 

He didn't want her to leave. 

"I'm sorry I don't have presents for you under the tree." He hushed his words, as if it was their secret. 

"It's ok. I still had a great time." 

"I.." Levi opened his eyes, looking into hers. He didn't want to hesitate, "I promise you next year, I'll have something for you underneath it. If you'd like that." 

The look on his face made her feel dizzy. He didn't say it playfully, or in a cheeky tone. His eyes were full of hope, anticipating her next move. She run her palms from his abs up to his shoulder stopping for a few seconds to massage him there before heading further the back of his head, scratching him slightly as his eyes fluttered shut before cupping his face in her hands. and bringing his face to hers. 

Levi had just enough time to hear a whispered "ok" before she placed a feather kiss on his dry lips. 

His strong hands moved from the smooth surface of the table to her hips. He placed one hand on the small of her back while the other moved to massage her nape. He tilted her head, his tongue pressing her lips until it met hers. He felt a jolt of sudden pleasure shoot through his body as she sucked on his tongue and he relished in her moan as he licked the corned of her brazenly open lips. 

She was really vocal. 

Levi didn't know how long his hands had been exploring her body but the loud cry of pleasure she emitted made him register the perfect rhythm of their bodies as he trusted his hardness in her warmth, her legs spread as she pushed against him. 

It wasn't until Mikasa stopped that he realized she was whispering something. His face was still buried in the softness of her svelte neck. He tried his best to comprehend her words.

"...Is ringing." Mikasa said as she gently pushed him off.

"What?"

"Your phone. Is. Ringing. Levi." Although she was breathless, Mikasa's eyes clearly showed that she was amused. 

"Ignore it." Levi tried to move towards her when she stopped him again.

"No, just answer it or turn it off or something."

"Fuck," Levi could hear its constant ringing from the bedroom "one minute." 

Mikasa smiled after him. She eyed the champagne and cookies, still sitting on the table. She noted the endearing basket embellished with a red ribbon. She felt a bit bad for the redheaded neighbor as it was clear she must have gone through an effort to prepare this. Mikasa took a heavenly bite from a cookie, her stare bored in the red ribbon on the basket and a small smile tugging at her lips. 

 

 

Levi tried to make his call with Erwin and Hanji as quick as possible. They had been taking turns, Erwin with his over protective discourse and Hanji with her drunk babbling. The music in the background was enough to make him deaf through the phone and he felt even more thankful to be at home with the company of the girl he had desired since he first saw at the coffee shop.  
He didn't even like coffee that much but Mikasa enthralled him since day one. He found himself hooked, longing every time to hear that deep voice, he felt himself bursting from inside every time she laid eyes upon him.

She made him feel a new feeling and it was good. He had walked this planet with a frown since he can remember. Tragedy after tragedy had hardened him and he gave up on life altogether, waiting when his time will come and his bones would turn to dust. Mikasa took his life and beliefs and tossed them by the window. He knew he was going to fall, he knew it and he did try to cut her off his life before even knowing her name. He tried and he failed. The longer he stayed away from the coffee-shop the harder she captivated his mind. One morning while looking at the dark circles on his face and the emptiness of his apartment, he gave his reflection a faint smile. He admitted defeat and decided to try, because that woman was worth trying. 

She was worth everything he was about to risk: everything he had and everything he ever knew.

"Levi?" Erwin's voice echoed in his ear.

"Ah yeah, thanks for the call, I'll be fine. I have to go though."

"Alright, see you next year." 

Levi rolled his eyes at the ancient joke as he hung up. He felt a warm spread through his body as he thought back to Mikasa in the room ajar, in his apartment. His feet guided him out of his bedroom. His eyes immediately went to the dining room where he had left her. He felt a hinge of disappointment as he saw she wasn't there anymore. He frowned as his eyes scanned the area. She was no where no be seen. For a fleeting moment, he imagined that she might have left, thinking she might have been upset with the interruptions. 

His dark thoughts were slashed through by a playful whisper coming from the Christmas tree. More specifically, from underneath the Christmas tree. 

Levi's lips parted in surprise at the view he had missed entirely, and how could he have missed his wildest fantasy becoming true. 

Mikasa was sitting cross legged under his tree, dressed in nothing but black panties and a strapless bra. Her hair was still in a messy bun and she had tied a red ribbon on her mid riff, the knot adorning her side. 

He had to close his mouth when he realized he had it open for so long it had started drying. Mikasa shot him a smirk before standing up and sauntering her way towards him. 

He closed his eyes as he felt the edge of her nose barely touching his face, running up and down from the end of his eyebrow to the strong angular bone of his jaw. His jeans suddenly felt even tighter when he felt her breathing in his ear.

"Where do you want to open your present?" 

Mikasa licked his earlobe, smiling in victory when she heard him breath a "fuck" in a gravely voice. 

Levi trailer his fingertips along her spine to her dark lock, holding the thin hair stick she had used to tame her mane slowly pulling it out and throwing it soundlessly on the carpeted floor.  
Mikasa's head lolled back, allowing his thin lips to mark the skin of her neck. Her own hands held his t-shirt, tugging on it till he raised his arms, discarding it away. 

 

 

Mikasa opened her eyes, taking a deep breath after the long kiss only to register the different room lighting. Levi had been pushing them both to his bedroom while she was busy nibbling on his lips and soothing them with her kisses and licks. 

She bit her lip as he adroitly unclasped her bra with one hand, using the other one to feel every inch of her back, from her bottom to her hair. 

She felt the pressure around her chest ease up as the black fabric fell to her feet. Levi's eyes traveled to her bare breasts, using both his hands to palm her generous bosom as she ran her own hands back and forth over his arms. 

His thumbs ran over her perked nipples just as his face met hers for another deep kiss. 

The bedroom was soon filled with long moans, deep groans and sounds of their wet kissing. 

She felt herself pushed on-top of a comfy bed, the cold sheets sending goosebumps to her skin. Levi hovered over her, trapping her between his knees as he placed his right hand beside her head, the other caressing her breasts, rubbing her hard stomach before travelling lower to her panties.

He used two fingers, pressing hard as he pet her through the lacy fabric. 

Mikasa raised her long legs from underneath him, not so lightly brushing his covered hardness as she did so, before snaking them at his sides. She encircled his upper body with her sylphlike legs, placing her heels against his ass, using his body as a leverage to pull herself further underneath him. 

Finally with her reach, her fingers worked on his jeans unbuttoning and unzipping till she felt his pants loose enough for her to tug down on them. 

Mikasa licked her lips as she ran her hand over him, hard and warm in his black boxers. She savored in the sounds of his hard exhales which soon turned to groans as he moved in her hand.

She let out a sudden cry of pleasure as he used his open palm to pleasure her, it felt even better with her legs spread wider. Feeling a lustful greed course through her veins, Mikasa rolled them both, positioning herself right on his boner, grinding against him as her hands roamed from his abs to chest. She felt a hand groping her ass and brought it to her face. Levi had to bite his lips from crying out as she worked his hardness while placing his index in her mouth. 

"Fuck..me.." Levi's eyes widened as he felt the back of her throat. 

Mikasa opened her eyes, threw him a playful wink before giggling at his stunned face and flushed chest, rising and falling hard as he struggled to breathe. 

"I will." She said casually.

She had been testing his patience for far too long. With one move, she found herself laid on her back on the bed. She heard his feet against the floor and just as she propped herself on her elbows to look up, she felt his hands clutching the back of her knees, pulling on her body as she fell again on her back, legs dangling from the edge of his bed. 

She watched as he left a burning trail of kisses and bites, followed closely by his black hair, tickling her skin. She tried, and failed to suppress a small laugh.

Levi's head looked in confusion, right above where she wanted him the most.

"Something funny?" 

"Your hair tickles." Mikasa whispered, a lazy smile on her face.

"Hmm, my hair huh? Didn't know you were so sensitive.." 

Levi inched his face toward her belly button. She was too late trying to stop him as he put her lips on her, blowing her belly button as she let out a lively laughter while squirming underneath him. Her laughter died down to lower giggles as he moved south till Levi finally turned one of her giggles to a loud moan as he suddenly put his lips on her covered wet core. 

Levi used his teeth to tug down on her panties, nose trailing on her skin. Levi didn't know he could get any harder than this but he had to free himself from his boxers when he came across her smooth skin. He placed butterfly kisses between her legs before placing long licks hard licks. 

Mikasa's back hurt from being arched but he felt too good. She run a hand in his hair, clutching onto him as she felt his mouth working on her clit while his fingers steadily built up her pleasure. 

She struggled for a bit, straining to move her head to peek at him. He had placed her feet on his shoulders. His head was tilted, tongue out as he lapping her, glistening fingers moving in and out of her. She whimpered as she saw his other arm moving in the same rhythm. She couldn't see the rest of his body kneeling on the floor between her legs but it was easy to guess what he was doing. 

"Levi" She breathed her name "Levi please.."

At the sound of his name, he let a deep growl, sucking on her lower lips a final time before letting it out with a wet sound.

She heard him loudly rummaging in the small stand by his bed. 

He slowly raised himself on his feet and she watched hungrily as he rolled a condom around himself. His lips were parted, admiring the view of her while pumping his length. 

"You looks so fucking good.." Levi's voice went straight to her lower abdomen, she felt herself dripping on his sheet, "so good sprawled like that in my bed.." He pressed his body against hers, placing his cock between both of them. 

"Levi.." Mikasa moaned his name, feeling him twitch against her stomach. "I need you.."

"Yeah?" Levi was toying with her even though the wait physically hurt him. 

He heard her small noises of frustration and he felt burning lines on his skin as she aggressively dug her nails in his shoulder blades. 

"You need me to what Mikasa?" He breathed her name on her ear, "Come on baby you have to tell me," He sank his teeth in her neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a bruise. 

"God, I need you to fuck me Levi" Mikasa said loudly, arching her back as she looked for friction.

Levi gave her already swollen lips one last forceful kiss before kneeling between her legs. He placed her ankles on each of his shoulders, running his hands from her thighs to her feet. He had always admired her long legs but he realized they looked even better along his torso. 

He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her some more with the head of his cock as he run it up and down her bundle of nerves, staring at her as her body jolted each time at the contact. 

All it took was for Mikasa to start playing with her breasts and touching herself for him to push himself slowly inside of her, giving her time to adjust to his thickness. 

"Oh my fucking god you're so tight." Levi was sure that she didn't even hear him. He was babbling as he tried to even out his breath. Her walls were so warm, firmly wrapping him in a sinful hold. 

"Mikasa, relax baby." Levi whispered between two ragged breaths as he held onto her legs. 

He hadn't even started moving and she was trying not to come. Her eyelids felt heavy and she muttered a few curses as she saw his abs flexing, his bangs falling on his eyes as he looked at her with a predatory look, charged with so much ardor and lust that her ankles instinctively slipped to his forearms, granting him more access. 

Levi started moving inside her, pulling out all the way to push back in. He felt his heart pounding against his sweaty chest as he watched Mikasa writhe on his bed, face turned to the side, letting out muffled moans into the sheets. 

Levi let go of her legs, choosing to bring his body closer to hers. He wanted to feel her, he needed a touch, a clearer sound to make sure that it wasn't all a dream.  
He snaked an arm under her body and tangled his finger in her locks with his other hand. She hugged him back, biting his collar as he kissed her face. She was flushed, fulfilled and stripped and for a moment, she was his. 

Levi could feel her being close to coming. Pushing back against him, her rhythm was even more frantic than it had ever been. He watched as drops of sweat rolled down her temples to the messy hair, some of which had stuck to her forehead and his shoulder. 

She came screaming his name, grinding her clit to his hip bone as he bit his lip, determined to enjoy the view of her reaching her climax. Eyes shut and eyebrows arched up, it was even better than in his fantasies.

"Mikasa..." His eyes looked in wonder at the woman in his arms. 

Levi ground his hips a couple times before she felt him stiffening in her arms, his hand pushed back the hair off of her face, placing his forehead against hers. She drunk in his short breaths, his deep groans and her name, whispering sweet sentences laced with his name and finished with soft calming kisses. 

 

 

It was hours past midnight. It had started snowing again outside. They stared at each other, a lazy smile on their lips. Levi used one arm as a pillow for both of them while the other arm was draped securely over her head. 

"That was the best Christmas gift I ever had." Levi kissed her nose. 

Mikasa laughed silently, partly because of what he said and another partly because of the hushed voices they have been using since they had calmed down. 

"Hey Levi," Mikasa whispered "I like you a lot. I've liked you for a long time." 

Levi grinned and Mikasa's heart fluttered at the fact that she was one of the rare reasons he let out such a delectable expression. His face turned to a serious one as he inhaled.

"I..I kinda," while his eyes were still intensely fixing her, she still noted the faint blush spreading on his cheeks "yeah..I started crushing on you for a while." 

Mikasa tried to suppress her laughter, hiding her face in the pillow. Levi figured out from her body silently rocking, shoved his knee against her while letting out an unamused groan.

"That's so cute." She hushed.

"Shut up I'm not fucking cute." Mikasa was about to recover from her laugh when his offended tone threw her in another body rocking fit. 

"I don't even like coffee that much." Levi mumbled.

"What?" Mikasa sounded genuinely startled.

"You guys don't offer green tea so I had to get fucking espressos all the time." Levi whispered heavily.

"Sorry. I'll make you some really good green tea."

"mmmmh, sounds good." 

For the following minutes, the couple basked content in a comfortable silence. 

"Hey brat." Levi smiled fondly at her "Stay tonight."

"I don't have clothes." Mikasa trailed her fingers along his jawline.

"You can wear mine."

"I don't have a toothbrush."

"You...You can use mine." 

"Ok." Mikasa smiled before meeting him for a kiss, his hand still playing in her locks. 

"I'll make you the best breakfast you had tomorrow." Levi murmured in the small, private space they've created.

"Can I help?" 

"Yes." Levi gazed in her eyes. "As long as you're with me, you can do anything you like." 

"Levi, thank you." 

Levi chuckled, rolling her on top of him with a kiss as sleep slipped in their eyes and bells rang somewhere far.

**Author's Note:**

> Late again but hope you had a merry Christmas.


End file.
